<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am Me by demonfire57</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367679">I Am Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57'>demonfire57</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Dark Magic, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who am I? I am not who people say I am, but I'm not the same person I was before...<br/>Brandon Marshall's story of the fall of Joey Drew Studios.<br/>Inspired by DAGames recent song "I am Me"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Am Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Hope you are all well since we're all trapped in our homes.<br/>But, fear not! I have a new story for you!<br/>I'm really excited about this one because I wanted to expand on the Assistant, and what better way than to introduce you all to one of personal favorite OCs.<br/>So, let's return to Joey Drew Studios and seek out some more secrets!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "Beautiful... Absolutely stunning, my little wolves..." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Whining followed the frightening praise. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The little light that available to the group reflected off the axe one of them held. The woman snickered as she stroked the tool, as if had just offered her the chance of a lifetime. And to the crazed distored woman, it most likely did. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Wood creaked as shuffling was heard in the darkness before another light erupted overhead. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Three cartoon wolves were strapped side by side across three seperate tables, each one different in personality as in design. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The first one, which was strapped the furthest away from their captor, was taller than the other two, almost six feet in height. His dark grey fur covered most of his body, save for his face, which was white. His features had been narrowed in anger and frusteration at being caught by this monster, the black pie cut eyes watching her every move.His white overalls were dingy and covered from top to bottom in ink and soup stains as were his once pristine cartoon gloves that were balled into fists. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The second one was a tad shorter, his grey overalls frayed on the from him stepping on the backs. He was nearly identical to the first, but were there was anger, there was fear. The wolf's eyes widened and his breath was held each time the woman paced by him. His scruffy tail was tucked between his legs as the time dragged further and further on. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The final one, sat as still as a statue, his gloved hands digging into the wood behind him. His pie cut eyes shifted from his commrades to thier captor. Unlike the other two, his fur was black as ink, the markings identical to his friends, with pristine white overalls. If someone had  been looking at some the posters which decorated the place, they would've said this wolf was the same character one the poster of "Boris the Wolf in: Sheep Songs." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The woman stopped at the final Boris, she ran a hand through his thick dark fur. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Perfect... Just what I need to become an Angel..." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A low growl erupted from the furthest of the wolves. The woman turned, sneering, "Did you just growl at me, mutt?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The tall Boris growled again as thoughts ran through his head.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He had to keep these two safe. Until the demon would show up and wreck her plans. He had to keep her distracted. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The captor strutted toward him, axe head resting against her hand. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Are you jealous?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 'As if, you crazy lady.' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Although she couldn't hear his remark, she continued to coo to him, "Oooh, poor sweet Boris is jealous! You do know that jealousy is a terrible sin? Shall I remove that vermin from your chest?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The other two wolves quivered in fear as she placed the axe directly over thier companion's chest, "You know something, Boris? You were always so sweet, man's best friend... It makes me wonder what you saw in that human that came down here only a few hours ago. Was she prettier than me?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The wolf's eyes looked striaght ahead, his breaths counted. He would never say, if he could of course. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I promise, it'll only hurt for a moment," the mangled angel grinned wickedly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> As she pulled away and  the axe was raised above her head, the first of the wolves turned his head away, shutting his eyes tightly. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>